The Art of Life
by luvponys100
Summary: What happens when the outcast and socially inept Violet joins Camp-Halfblood along with her sister's? they'll all have different stories.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, first story SO EXCITED! please review, and i accept all criticism, just don't tell me how to write my story. Also, please visit my friend Hanzi55's page.**

**Viotarolli's POV**

Yeah. That's right. Laugh all you want. I'll show you guys one day when I'm rich and powerful.

So here I am, standing in the middle of a group of girls who are twittering away like a bunch of mindless idiots. Actually, that's not good enough. Let's see… Oh! Ok, picture this.

A group of girls wearing tons of makeup and dressed in mini-skirts, stockings, lace shirts and high heeled sandals are clustered in a circle around the new kid. He (looks like a he) has his hair cut in a shaggy, I-couldn't-care-less-about-fashion style, is wearing baggy cargo pants that fall over the top of his battered blue sneakers and a t-shirt advertising a band so old, the logo is virtually invisible. On top of this all, he's wearing a navy fleece jacket that went out of fashion years ago, and overall? He looks like a formless lump. So what? You're asking. Isn't that what all boys look like? **(A/N Sorry if you're a boy and took offence, I just needed a comparison :P) **Well,this is different. For one thing, living on a street doesn't do your looks any good. And secondly? I'm a girl.

That was 4 years ago, before i hit puberty and started growin my womenly features. So now you know a bit about me, call me Violet. My mother came up with that ridiculous thing she called a name, cause' my dad ditched me two days before i turned 3. And since, she's been through four men, two kids, three jobs and seven houses. Now, i'm 16 with two younger siblings, both from different dad's and one that 'married' in to the family. And life's still the same mess it started as. So either life needs spunking up, or my life sucks. And i don't really like either options.

"One, two ,three and Heave!" I woke up at the dead of night to the sound of whispered voices outside the two room caravan my family lived in. "What the hell?" I muttered groggily as I heaved myself out of bed. There was never anyone near us in this remote dump. We lived in the middle of a swamp for that very reason. My mother, ashamed to show her stinking face to the world, lived as a recluse in this out of the way world, in this thing she called a house and with Malcolm, a once handsome now blobby looking patch of fat that mum loved to bits for absolutely no reason whatsoever. And now, in the dead of night, we had visitors.

**Sorry it's so short:( i just ran out of time with my mum chasing me to bed:( i'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry etc. that it took soooooo long to update. I had no free time to update, and I'm meant to be doing musicianship right now. SHHHHH! I was never here if someone asks. **

**Violet's POV**

Ok. Let me get this straight. In the middle of the night, I was stolen from my very own house right underneath the nose of my very own mother who simply SMILED and WAVED and said "take care". Then I was lugged halfway across the Pacific to America on the back of a Pegasus called…. Wait for it, Pegasus. All this time, I was "escorted" by a group of crazy people called the Party Ponies and another group of people called Representatives of the Cloven Elders. Let's not forget to add that they all didn't talk to me after they realised that I owned a glass dagger and a black pendant, both of which my father gave to me. Oh, and to top it all off, those Representatives of the Cloven Elders like to eat tin cans. WHAT THE FUZZ? Will someone please wake me up? I don't think life could get this strange in reality, and it definitely couldn't get any stranger. Which just goes to show just how wrong people can be.

So we've landed in the middle of nowhere in America because my Pegasus decided it was tired and wanted to go home. So we're stranded in the middle of nowhere where the temperature is something like 37°C **(A/N I live in Australia where we use degrees Celsius and metres)** with no food, no water and no shelter. Possibly my worst nightmare come true. And then the next thing I know, one of the Representatives of the Cloven Elders plays this really weird sounding tune on his panpipes. Yup. Panpipes. Those weird reed things that get lashed together and are different lengths. I mean, who plays panpipes these days? Ok, obviously he does, but he doesn't seem especially bright up there. So what sane person does? No one I know.

Guten Morgen, können Si e mir bitte sagen, wie kann ich auf dem Capitol Theater zu bekommen?  
Können Sie das wiederholen?  
So biegen Sie links ans der Ampel und laufen auf zwei Straßen…

Why is everyone staring at me? It's like they've never heard German before. **(A/N sorry if the German is funny, I've only learnt for two terms.)  
** "You're bilingual?" One of the Party Ponies is asking me.  
"Yeah, so what?" I ask.  
"Don't you have ADHD? Or aren't you meant to be dyslexic? "  
Meant to be? So I'm meant to be dyslexic? That's nice. I'll let you know I have an IQ of 168(**A/N my real IQ)**. They seem to take that as a personal insult that I'm not intellectually disabled.  
"Wait till Chiron hears this!" One of them mutters to themselves. Chiron? Isn't that the name of that centaur? I was a wiz at Ancient Greece and Ancient Greek. It seemed to come naturally. What a funny name to call someone. Poor guy. Still, I had more pressing matters at hand, such as how I was going to survive. But things had a way of sorting themselves out that day, as this thing landed in front of us, and the Representatives of the Cloven Elders ushered me on.  
"Hang Ten!" one of them yelled.  
"This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" I clutched the brass plates in front of me as my air sickness rolled in and I fell asleep.

**Unknown Person's POV**

Dammit. They just had to find that meddling girl. She's too damn smart and cocky for her own good. I'll need to find someone to dispatch off her. But first, I need her to be claimed and put into a cabin. Hopefully, she's Athena, so I can kill that damn nuisance of a girl Annabeth as well. But even if she isn't, I can still have the satisfaction of wrecking a camp cabin. That'll teach them. Still, I'll need to wait.

**Oooh. Who wants to kill Violet and Annabeth? Please review guys, this is kinda sad, what with me only having one review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Here's the new chapter. I'm gonna try update every Monday from now on. And guys please, review and read. I'm kinda sad cause' I only have one review. .**

**Violet's POV (I'm gonna add new characters now.)**

"Get up, we're here." I was shaken gently awake by one of the Party Ponies. Don't ask me how they managed to get onto this random aircraft, much less stay aboard. I just know that they were there.

"The dragon's arrived." WHAT! I tumbled off the dragon and onto solid ground. I had been riding a dragon and I had never realised! I'm so glad they decided to spill the beans now. Luckily for me, the dragon had already landed, so I wasn't a million metres of the ground when I fell and consequently, I didn't break any bones. Still, 7 metres **(A/N I am Australian so I use Australian terms)** is a lot to fall from, and I landed with a muffled thump on top of a human cushion.

"Oooooof, sorry." I bounced back up and hurriedly brushed myself off.

"No probs."The guy I had landed on looked well-muscled, had an air of I-get-used-as-a-human-cushion-everyday surrounding him and was generally the ideal teenage heartthrob. If I had been a normal teenage girl, I would have swooned for him there and then. However, I had, as my friend liked to put it, a deprived childhood, and I had grown up unlike every other teenage girl I knew, my sisters included.

Which reminded me, how were they? I had taken on the role of mother and father of them after my mother had withdrawn into her shell, and my father had been declared mentally unstable. I had fed, clothed and looked after them, but had still managed to retain a sister relationship with them. But any way, back to camp.

So here I was, staring at the guy who I had landed on. He had been brushing off my apology, but the moment he saw me, he had stopped and stared. Now I need to remind you that I had been stared at my entire life, and I had grown an aversion to it, good or not good staring. So the fact that a virtually unknown stranger was standing there gawking at me did me no good. I blew.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?" I roared at him.  
The people surrounding us took a step back, something I was surprised they were able to accomplish, what with the number of people who had come flooding to greet us. The girl at the head of the crowd, a tall, athletic looking girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes looked at my inquisitively. I brushed all this off though. My anger was focused solely on the starer.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER PERSON WHO THINKS THAT PEOPLE ARE MADE FOR STARING!"  
I ploughed on, unaware of the snickers and smirks I had ignited in the crowd. A big, buff looking girl with arms muscled enough to make pro wrestlers run for mummy stepped out of the crowd and roared in my face.

"SHUT UP!" I'd never met someone who could match me for volume and demand when it came to screaming, so I shut up, impressed by the amount of volume she could muster.  
"Thank you Clarisse." The athletic looking girl said, looking unfazed at the drama that had just unfolded right in front of her, while my victim, a guy I later learnt was called Lee Fletcher and had never had a girlfriend, which was surprising considering his good looks, took this as his chance to escape from my grasp, and he did the smart thing and ran away.  
"Now," said the girl, "I know you've lead a hard life, but you must remember that at Camp Half-Blood, we are a family. And we don't scream at each other in a family. Especially the first time we meet anything or anyone." She said, looking significantly at me.  
"However, now that the formalities are over, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. We're sort of leaders here at Camp Half-Blood." she said, gesturing towards the rumpled looking boy with the messy black hair and se-green eyes standing next to her. He grinned and waved.  
"Now before you blow your top again, let's take you to see Chiron."  
I was lead to the most wonderful house I had ever seen, covered in lushly green moss and made out of the most impeccably beautiful grey stone. On the porch were seated two men, and old man with a neatly trimmed beard who was wheelchair bound, and a frumpy looking man in a leopard print suit. Man, did that frumpy man look like Grandpa David, only Grandpa David was a hell of a lot older. The wheelchair bound man turned at the sound of our approaching footsteps and smile at us.  
"Who do we have here?" He chuckled. "My, does she have a loud voice. I heard her scolding Lee just then."  
"I think everyone heard her." Annabelle (or was it Annabeth?) commented dryly.  
"She's got a voice to rival Clarisse."  
"Come on Dionysus," chided Chiron. "Say hello to our new camper."  
Dionysus? Who in their right mind calls their kid Dionysus? Poor kid, imagine the teasing he would have to endure during school. No wonder he got sent to teach at this crack pot of a place of a school. Still, manners are manners, and I politely (well, politely in my terms) said good morning to them both. At the sound of my voice, Dionysus turned around and droned out, "Welcome to camp and blah blah blah, I'm Dionysus but you can call me Mr D." I could have sworn he also muttered afterwards,  
"Still fifty more years condemned to this Camp and the mortal world." Mortal world? This is one very strange human being. He then proceeded to look up at me and we locked eyes. My jaw dropped. I knew this man very, very well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, in response to eatsleepspellwrite, I just want to say, the sisters will be featured in their own stories, and the beginning of the story is in the past, I just kinda got carried away with the tenses. And the boy will be revealed soon. And sorry, no Percabeth or Percy and Annabeth. Sorry. Whatever, here's the chapter. And sorry for the delay, I had like, ten exams, no joke.**

**Disclaimer: Oopsies, I forgot it before, but here it is! I do not own Percy Jackson. The only thing I own is Violet. And thanks to pjoroxs for letting me use Jaycee. **

**Violet's POV**

"Grandpa?" I was in shock. What was grandpa doing here? Dionysus smiled wanly at me.

"Hello dear, how's your mother going?" He lazily waved his hand and a coke bottle appeared. I stared at him in shock. How come he had never done that before? Whenever he came to our house, he would literally command us to buy him drinks. Thanks grandpa. You really helped our social and financial status. Still, whatever. I had always thought that mother was strange. Guess he just confirmed that.

"My dear, you must answer my question. How is Evelyn?" The smile on Dionysus' face had disappeared, to be replaced with a frown. "She's…." I trailed away, not knowing how to describe my mum **(Australian here :P)**nicely. "She's as she always is."

Dionysus smiled. He seemed to realise that I didn't like my mum. "It's ok. I know she's changed." He smiled sadly, and then hardened his voice, "but that doesn't mean that I still approved of her fling with your father. Robert is a much better man, even if he is fully mortal." My head was reeling. Fully mortal? Who the hell used those terms these days? My grandpa had evidently taken one too many knocks to his head. Still, family was family, and I guess I owed him this much. I flung my arms around his neck, and was surprised that he didn't resist. He always does. It's just this thing my mum's side of the family has. Grandp… I mean Dionysus tolerated my mutual feelings for what he deemed a long enough time, then subtly removed himself from my embrace. "Get Jaycee to show you around." He muttered, though I couldn't help but hear a decidedly pleased tone in his voice. A smile crept onto my face, and I let myself be led away by a girl with this really awesome hair that glowed red even though it was brown, eyes that sparkled in the sun, and really, really pale skin.

I kinda stared at her hair while she toured me around the place. She didn't really seem to care. In fact, Jaycee kinda liked it. She was laughing at me for about the sixth time when she suddenly stopped and swore really strongly. Even my elder sister Lana who worked as a bar maid and had around a boyfriend a month would have been impressed. But back to now. She was staring at something around my neck. As I craned my neck and almost twisted it, (hey, you try seeing your own neck), I felt the laughter that had been echoing from the basketball courts dwindle to a halt as everyone stared at me. Slowly, I realised that the choker necklace my dad had left me was pulsing with light.

"OMFG(oh my f** gosh)". Someone around me cursed.  
"Get Chiron." Jaycee ordered.

**I was going to stop here but I thought I owed you guys a very long chapter.**

**Violet's POV**

Wow. Wow. Wow. CAMP IS AWESOME! The size of my cabin itself is overwhelming. It's like, ten time the size of my caravan. And the walls….OMG. Whoever built this has taste. I plonked myself down onto one of the beds, and spent an eternity looking around. On the other side, someone had stuck up old, black and white photographs of a boy and a girl, smiling at a camera and having a good time. More recent photos of the same two kids, this time in colour, were tacked up next to the other photos. The person had evidently been here quite recently, as the bed was rumpled and, when I felt it, still warm. As I sat there, eyes closed, drinking in the feeling of a home, a door slammed. My eyes flew open. An Emo/Goth looking guy, with a skinny, scrawny build and heavily eyeliner lined eyes, was staring at me, mouth agape. I instantly reached for the glass dagger my father had left me, before I realised that the boy carried a similar looking weapon.

"Wha? Oh, you must be Violet. Jaycee said I would find you here. You caused quite a commotion."  
He sat down next to me on the bed and looked around.  
"I'm gonna need to fix up the cabin. The walls need fixing up. Oh, I need to install the bathroom…"  
What? Install a bathroom? Is he insane? He looks like it. But then, as if to prove me wrong, the guy pressed a button on the wall, and with a grinding sound, the cabin cracked in the middle, and a bathroom came out of the floor. He must have seen my stunned face, because he grinned wryly.  
"I had Leo install that for me for when Hazel was here. By the way, the name's Nico. Nico Di Angelo." He extended a hand, and I cautiously shook it.  
"Cabin's changed a lot since I built it." He mused.  
He built this place!? He must either have deceiving looks, or else he planned the place, while someone else built. That sounds about right. A bell chimed in the distance.  
"Awesome!" Nico leapt to his feet.  
"Long time since I last had a good meal."  
I looked closely at my half-brother. Only now did I realise that I could see his bones in his chest, and that his arms weren't skinny, they were literally skin and bones. His shirt hung off him, and his pants were tied at the waist by something I was betting came from the hem of his shirt.  
"Wow man. What's with the hobo look? "  
I wasn't joking. I had seen the village pariah, and no, that wasn't us, dress in better fitting clothes than that. And these clothes looked like they had been quite fresh and, well, EXPENSIVE looking once. Whatever he had done to them, if his aim had been to look homeless, he had succeeded. Still, a meal was a meal, and I wasn't going to miss one for my life. I hopped off the bed and joined him.

**Waddaya guys think? And I updated this story by adding three chapters at once. :P Also, I need characters. *cries* feel free to offer any OCs.**


End file.
